Meiala
|allegiance = Ally |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Durlag's Tower, 3rd basement (AR0513 2000.631) |relationships = |quests = |level = 11 |hit_points = 70 |strength = 18 |dexterity = 19 |constitution = 12 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 18 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 97 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Bow |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = 10 |morale = 15 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 20 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = -4 |s_v_death = 5 |s_v_wand = 6 |s_v_polymorph = 6 |breath = 5 |s_v_spell = 8 |fire = 20 |magical_fire = 60 |cold = 20 |magical_cold = 60 |electricity = 20 |acid = 20 |magic = 30 |slashing = 5 |crushing = 5 |piercing = 5 |missile = 5 |spells_abilities = *Dire Charm *Minor Globe of InvulnerabilityN1 |effects = |special = |ai_scripts = *INITDLG.bcs (class) *SIRSPELL.bcs (race) *WTARSGT.bcs (general) |xp_value = 4000 |gold = 308 |items = *Pearl Necklace N2 *Composite Longbow * Melee attack *Arrow of Biting *Arrow of Biting N2 *Pearl N2 *Pearl N2 |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = MEIALA.cre |store_code = }} Meiala is a sirine warrior and enchanterMEIALA.dlg, state 0: "Greetings, manling. I am Meiala, sirine warrior and enchanter. I have no peer among my people, and I will smite any enemy that we might come across." in Tales of the Sword Coast. She can be released from her existence as a stone statue inside the bestiary in the third basement of Durlag's Tower and will serve Gorion's Ward for a while before becoming mutinous. Biography An ancient hero,Skeleton's dialogue, state 1: "If you travel further into the room, you will find the only living creatures that remain within the bestiary. These winged beasts have lived for centuries, augmented by ancient and powerful magics. None so far have been able to defeat them. However, if you wish to defeat the terrible beasts, there is help available to you. Each of the statues behind me houses the cursed body of some poor hero. By depressing the button at the base of each statue, you will release the ancient hero. The hero is enspelled to serve you for a short time, but after that time has run out, he'll take his revenge on who dared command him. There's nothing more for me to say. Goodbye now." blessed with outstanding abilities as a warrior and enchanter among her people, once Meiala the Sirine undertook the unwise and foolish venture of looking for Durlag Trollkiller's treasures – only to find herself end up standing vigil over the dwarf's bestiary down in the tower's dungeons, forever frozen in stone.Skeleton's dialogue, state 0: "Greetings, adventurers. So many of you have come down to loot the ancient basements of Durlag, yet none ever return. Adventurers are not known for their wisdom. Otherwise they'd have chosen a safer profession. Take the five people that stand behind me, forever frozen in stone. Each one of these foolish men and women came to find Durlag's treasure. Now they stand vigil over Durlag's bestiary. Most of the other creatures have long disintegrated to dust, but the great wyrm known as Mechezarin still hangs in its original repose of death. Breathtaking, isn't he?" Involvement When entering the bestiary in the third basement of Durlag's Tower by the eastern entrance, the party will be friendly greeted by a skeleton which not only gives an overview of the creatures to be encountered here, but also introduces five "foolish men and women", "ancient heroes" who "came to find Durlag's treasure" and now are "forever frozen in stone". These statues can be released again – they have a button at their base that can be activated – and will help Gorion's Ward for a limited time to defeat those creatures, but then turn against the person who dared to command them.MEIALA.dlg, response 0: ChangeEnemyAlly(Myself,ALLY) ApplySpell(Myself,CHARM_HERO)SPWI939.spl: CHARM_HERO (2939) Meiala the Sirine is one of these statues. Once turned back to flesh, she greets the party and offers her exceptional abilities as warrior and enchanter in the forthcoming battles. However, as the skeleton mentioned, her oath doesn't last long – only fifteen rounds, after which she turns hostile towards the party. Combat Sirine}} Meiala speaks the truth when saying, she had no peer among her people – her stats can only be compared with those of the sirine queen on the Isle of Balduran: *Higher dexterity and the fact that she's using a composite long- rather than a shortbow, improves her already lower ranged THAC0 to an effective 3, compared with 7 from a sirine. *Her chance of hitting her target in melee is also improved by 1. *She has two attacks more per round than her folk. *Damage-wise, she will deal 2 more points than a common sirine for both, with her bow and in melee. *She has an exceptionally low effective armor class of -8, while sirines usually only have +6. *In addition, she's at a rate of 5% resistant to all physical damage. *Her elemental damage resistances, however, can't compete with those of her kin, being only at 20%, compared to their 50%. *Instead, Meiala has an improved resistance against magical elemental damage of 60% and an additional general magic resistance of 30%. *Her saving throws are between 5 and 6 points better, except versus spell which is the same as for a sirine. *Due to being equipped with 40 arrows of biting, rather than only 5, it is not as much likely for her to use the confusing and intelligence draining abilities which sirines do in melee combat. *Also, Meiala will not hide behind the usual Improved Invisibility, but can cast her Dire Charm spell 4 times, compared to only 3 (Tales of the Sword Coast) or even 2 (Enhanced Edition) from her kin. It should also be mentioned that her creature type is not "monster", but "humanoid" instead. So, any equipment or spell with specific abilities related to these types will not behave the same as in other fights against sirines. Notes * Rather than Improved Invisibility, which is the first spell cast by common members of her kin, Meiala has a Minor Globe of Invulnerability memorized. Unfortunately none of her scripts tells her how to use it. * Items cannot be pickpocketed from the statue: first Meiala has to be resurrected (by activating the statue). Though she turns hostile after fifteen rounds anyway, pickpocketing is still useful to obtain a quiver of twenty arrows of biting which otherwise might be fired off by her. *As with the other resurrected statue creatures, the party can choose to attack her before she turns hostile. She will not fight back, and will be easily killed. See also *Sirine Queen * Bullrush *Hack *Moorlock *Tarnor References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks